


Call Out My Name

by The_Slaughter_House



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, CEO AU, CEO/Employee, Hotel Sex, Impact Play, M/M, Modern AU, Non-LU (Linked Universe), Office AU, Office settings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Sadism, Secretary Twilight, Shower Sex, Whipping, degradation kink, fanon names, gagging, linkcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Slaughter_House/pseuds/The_Slaughter_House
Summary: This is in no way related to LU. Cool, thx.
Relationships: Linkcest, time/twilight
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Nice to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way related to LU. Cool, thx.

Watching the clock seemed to become a hobby. With nothing else to do, what else was there? Watching the second hand race past the minute and hour hands. A long, exhausted sigh passed open lips, eyes turning down to look at the open phone on the desk. Only three minutes and freedom would be in sight.  
  
  
Now, don’t get him wrong, but Twilight desperately wished for a better view instead of watching Steve hopelessly flirt with every female co-worker in the damned building. Looking back up, the Secretary now noticed the second shortest hand, the minute hand, had moved once.   


  
Okay, two minutes then.    
  
Twilight began picking up his desk a bit, trying to pass time as fast as possible. Pens and pencils in a cup, papers being placed in folders, those folders being put in a drawer, and the lamp turned off. Looking back up, the hand had moved again. One minute left! He turned off his phone, placing it in his bag, placing the slippers next to it after taking out his boots.    
  
That was one thing Twilight found weird about this job. The owner despised actual shoes when working, and preferred house shoes instead. It didn’t really bother him that much, and it seemed others didn’t either. Perhaps he preferred comfort over professionalism… Yet again, it  _ was _ weird seeing men in business suits, women in dresses and skirts with fuzzy slippers on.    
  
  
A gentle tap got his attention, looking up after putting his boots on. He groaned instantly, looking at a giant stack of papers.  
  
  
“Eh, sorry there. These are the files that got back tracked from last week.” Toni, the marketing manager, said softly.  
  
  
Twilight gave a half-glare that was met with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Twi’.”  
  
  
“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you, ragdoll?” He laughed with another exhausted sigh.  
  
  
He stood up, moving the papers to his desk, “I’ll do them tomorrow.”  
  
  
Toni gave another smile, this one more thankful then apologetic. “Oh! I had another question… So did you hear about the corporate event that's happening this Thursday?”  
  
  
That peaked the secretary’s interest, standing up and placing his bag on his shoulder. “An event? I wasn’t told of this at all..”  
  
  
Toni began walking with him, weaving through the halls. “No? Everyone got one, even janitorial. But apparently, the big boss man is holding this formal event to talk about how the business is doing, and inviting accompanying managers from different companies.”  
  
  
“Well, surely something is special, ain’t it? Now why are you bringing this up.”  
  
  
“Well…”  
  
  
Twilight dead panned as it clicked. “No.”  
  
  
“Oh c’mon!!” She pleaded, grabbing on his arm.  
  
  
“No, Toni! I’m not a formal person! I’d make a fool of the entire company!”  
  
  
The manager pouted, play stomping her feet. “Twilight Gallio, I demand you be my partner for this event!”  
  
  
“And if I say no?”  
  
  
“Oh you can expect a double stack on that desk tomorrow! Please? I don’t want to be a lone loser at this event with probably hot dudes!!”  
  
  
Twilight groaned, finally giving in with a nod. Toni cheered, holding his arm tightly as a hug.  
  
  
“Oh thank you!! I’ll deal with everything! Ride, getting you a suit, everything! Just show up and be my arm candy. Maybe you’ll find yourself a pretty lady too.”  
  
  
With a roll of the eyes, Twi shook his head, continuing to walk forwards. Toni seemed to understand the change, now switching the topic.  
  
  
"Did you hear Mirari got together with Daveed again?"  
  


"Oh you're joking!"  
  
  
Twilight gently nudged Toni's shoulder, laughing.   
  


"I'm serious! Oh, and, I heard that the big boss man apparently fired one of the janitors."  
  


"For what?"  
  


"Dunno, but rumors say it was because he found a condom in the trash can, and right when he saw it, boss man walked in, fired him on the spot."  
  


The secretary laughed again, shaking his head. "Next rumor that's gonna go around is that he's a vampire out to get everyone."  
  


Toni shrugged, a bright smile on her face. "At this point, it might be real! Why else don't we see him?"  
  


"Uh, I don't know, maybe to avoid this chaos of a workplace?"

  
“It’s not  _ that _ bad.”   
  
They stopped at the main glass doors, Toni patting down his blouse. He smiled at the kind gesture, leaning against her hand as she rubbed his cheek.  
  
  
“Thank you for going with me. You be safe on your way home, got it? I’ll see you tomorrow.” Toni said, pulling her hand away and waving goodbye, walking back into the building.  
  
  
Twilight waved goodbye before exiting. It wasn’t a long walk until he reached his truck, unlocking it and throwing his bag in. The smell of hay and an odd mixture of honey mixed together. Jumping in, Twi settled, resting his head on the cool steering wheel. He took a moment before sitting back and buckling in, starting the engine afterwards.  
  
  
The radio began playing country, him sighing and relaxing in the familiar sound. Twilight backed out of the parking lot, starting the long drive home. Thirty minutes in, and the bustling city turned into quiet farmland, Twilight relaxing with every cow or farm animal passing and near the fences.  
  
  
Eventually, he pulled into a small home, goats barely noticing, but his chickens seemed to get excited in turn. Hopping out, bag in tow, Twi made his way inside the warm home, kicking off his boots, bag dropped at the sofa cushion. Making his way to the kitchen, the rancher/secretary eyed the calendar on the wall, sighing and grabbing a pen.  
  
  
Two days away, he wrote in giant letters…  **_“Corporate Event”_ ** .  
  
  
Days rolled by much too quickly, unfortunate to Twilight. However, the day before the event, as Twi was walking down the halls to leave. He bumped into a large man, knocking his bag off.  
  
  
“Ah shit.. My bad sir.” Twi reached down to get it, only to stop as giant hands grabbed it instead. The stranger smiled.  
  
  
“No, No.. It was my fault. I should’ve been looking where I was going. Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”  
  
  
“Ah… No, I’m okay. Thank you however.”  
  
  
Twi smiled at the stranger before clearing his throat, adjusting his bag again. “Well uh… I really should be going. It was nice to meet you.”  
  
  
Twi made his way to the doors, and just about as he was going to leave, the man caught his attention with a, “Hey!”  
  
  
“Yes?”  
  
  
He smiled, looking at Twilight curiously. “Do you have a date to the event tomorrow?”  
  
  
“Ah… Yes, I’m sorry.”  
  
  
“Ah, that’s a shame..” He gave another smile, much softer. “Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow night then.”  
  
  
“Yeah… Have a good night sir.”  
  
  
“You too!”  
  
  
And they parted ways.  
  
  
Twilight did his routine of getting in his truck, however, he kept his head against the steering wheel longer. His heart was racing, ears red. Why did he feel like this? But then again, he never really did have good interactions with strangers.  
  
  
He shivered at the remembrance of room 501… God that guy didn’t even pay well.  
  
  
Twi backed up, making his way back home. When he arrived, he beamed with joy at the familiar red pickup truck in the driveway. He ran inside once he was parked, smiling even wider at the three at the table.  
  
  
“Twilight!” A young voice yelled, Colin rushing and hugging Twi’s legs.  
  
  
The older sibling scooped his younger up, holding him close. “Colin! Mom, Dad! I didn’t know you were dropping by today… I would’ve picked up better.”  
  
  
Uli smiled, continuing to make plates for dinner. “Oh it’s no worry… Besides, seeing the surprise is much more worth it!”  
  
  
Rusl, his father, ushered him to sit, which he did. “How’s life going, boy? The city treating you kindly?”  
  
  
“Yes sir, I’m really happy where I am right now.”  
  
  
“That’s good! Good. You know, Colin was practically jumping in the back seat for the entire eight hour ride here!”  
  
  
The child looked up, face red, and pouting. “Was not!”  
  
  
The adults laughed at the reaction, Twi kissing his head. “Aw, you’re adorable kiddo. I missed you too, ya know? But.. Where are you guys staying? I’m afraid I don’t have anywhere..”  
  
  
Uli spoke up as she sat the final plate down. “We’re staying with your Aunty Sera, Uncle Hanch, and cousin Beth down the road.”  
  
  
Twi let Colin scoot to another seat, eyeing his plate of mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, green beans, and ribs with wide eyes.  
  
  
“Yeah? Tell them I said hi. Beth actually stopped by a few weeks ago, she seemed well. Going into 7th grade now, just like you Colin?”  
  
  
“Mmhm!” He said, mouth stuffed.  
  
  
Uli smiled gently, starting to eat with the rest.  
  
  
“You still working that maintenance job, son?” Rusl asked softly, wiping his mouth of sauce.  
  
  
Twilight shook his head no, mouth full. He swallowed and then answered after taking a sip of his water. “No sir, I actually quit there. I work at Kokiri Enterprise now as a secretary. I make so much good money dad, you’d be jaw dropped.”  
  
  
“Quit now why’s that? And if you make so much money, why not get a bigger house darling?” Uli said quietly.  
  
  
“I uh… quit because of management. And I like my house momma, it’s comfortable and better suited for me.”  
  
  
She nodded, agreeing with the statements. It went quiet again before Colin held his plate out, “More please?”  
  
  
The family talked for hours on end until goodbyes were said, and loving hugs were passed out. Twi watched them leave until the truck was out of sight, closing the door. He checked his phone, sighing at the text from Toni, reminding him to just bring his best attitude for tomorrow…  
  
  
He wasn’t ready for this…  
  
  
Unfortunately, the day came anyways. So Twilight stood next to the women's locker room, Toni rambling loud enough where he could hear from outside.  
  
  
“-But I told her that he wasn’t a good choice, but she just didn’t listen!”

  
He rolled his eyes, smiling. “It’s best to just let her have that final decision and maybe it’ll open her eyes when he fucks up again.”  
  
  
Toni walked out, putting in her left earring, continuing to talk. Her blue dress hit her ankles, the high heels she chose to wear saving it from the dirt of the floor. “Well, there’s nothing else we can do I guess. Maybe Steph will actually enjoy it this time… I tell you, mans got to have a dick of gold for her to keep going back to that douche.”  
  
  
  
“You look nice.” Twi said, quickly changing the conversation.    
  
  
The Manager gave him a smile, looking down at herself before fixing her necklace. “Do you think so? I appreciate it.”   
  
  
He nodded, offering his arm, earning the title of ‘What a gentleman.’   
  
  
The two exited the building, walking to Toni’s BMW Z4. The top was down, earning a relaxing ride.    
  
  
“You know, usually it’s the male that drives the lady.”   
  
  
“Oh hell no, you’re not getting behind MY baby, and I’m not getting in your cow feces truck.”   
  
  
He put a hand over his heart, acting fake hurt. He gently jabbed her side, earning a laugh.   
  
  
Toni piped up as they began down the road, her hair held tightly in a bun, the wind not daring to mess it up. “I forgot to say, suits really look nice on you. Especially that color!”   
  
  
“What color is it? Is it not just a regular blue?”   
  
  
“It’s air force blue!”   
  
  
“I didn’t know there were so many variants of blue!”   
  
  
The conversation went quiet, now just the sound of wind, passing cars, and other city life filling the atmosphere. Twi sighed, resting a hand on his cheek, already dreading the thought of arriving. He really wasn’t a people person, choosing animals over actual human interaction.   
  
  
He had asked Rusl to watch after his retriever, Wolfie, and the farm animals while he was gone for the night. He had agreed, but Twilight still felt guilt deep in his gut. It felt like an array of knives had punctured his rib cage, not letting him sit easily.   
  
  
Closing his eyes, he let the sky carry him away. The mixtures of velvet and lights behind his eyelids brought the relaxing pace of movement. He seeped into the seat, finding himself laying on his bed at home, dog in the crease of his arm, resting peacefully with him. It was a calmer sense of mind, no worries invading or knocking at the door to his bedroom.   
  
  
However, it began getting invaded as the imaginary feeling of lips on his neck began, earning his head to move up, allowing full access to his throat. Ice went down, kissing at his chest, a heat mixing in the cold wind chill, imaginary hands holding his waist. Candles interlocked, the wax turned to crystals, falling down slowly, having a mind of it’s own and exploring where it desired.   
  
  
The flame grew brighter, yet colder, heat no longer existing. The bare touch felt up his legs, the wax wrapping around his thighs as a barrier from the cruel world. The wax melted into hands, cooling to the extreme, leaving ice burn. The prints of fingers staying on his thighs, moving up and earning streaks. The wax dripped to his lips, freezing them over. It-   
  
  
“Twilight? Hello?”   
  
  
Twi opened his eyes, yelping as Toni hovered over him. Quickly shaking his head, the male looked to his left, the manager giving a concerned look.   
  
  
“You okay? You were spaced for a minute there.”   
  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck, popping his spare hand. “I’m good, sorry. Just.. got lost thinking.”   
  
  
Toni gave a patient smile, stepping out. It only then registered to Twilight they were parked in a road, a Valet waiting patiently. He quickly exited, Toni coming around to meet him, handing the keys to the valet.   
  
  
“Mess it up, I’ll be upset. Thank you dear!”   
  
  
He chuckled at her antics, allowing her to take his arm again. Twi looked forwards at the long staircase, others dressed beautifully and decked in jewelry walking up the stone steps.   
  
  
“Well… Here we go…” He mumbled.    
  
  
They made their way up, it seemed to hit Twilight in the gut with candle wax every step he took. He was frowning, hands turning cold and clammy, like an ocean wave had washed over him, filling him with seaweed. He felt slimy, slow, and waving. Stuck beneath the water entrapment. He could already tell, he was not going to enjoy this night, making him feel sickly.   
  
  
At last, they entered the two giant doors, Twilight feeling another ocean wave crash at the amount of people congregated in the giant ball room. There was a giant stage in the front back wall, being occupied by what seemed to be a jazz band, a woman dressed in red singing softly.   
  
  
Tables of food and drinks laid across the two walls, the middle of the room occupied by dancing while others strewed about on the side.    
  
  
“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you look like you’re having fun already.” Toni said softly, squeezing his arm.   
  
  
“It’ll be okay, just stay by the food tables. Two hours. Can you manage that? Think of it as rush day at work.”   
  
  
He nodded, shyly waving goodbye as Toni walked off, assuming to her team that was huddled together. Twilight quickly made a line toward the right side of the room, trying to avoid eye contact. But when it sadly happened, he just nodded with a little smile. He finally made it and exhaled, looking at the table before grabbing a glass of champagne.    
  
  
Quickly sipping it, the Secretary groaned internally. He should’ve never agreed to this, and he wished Toni never brought it up. Drinking more, Twilight grumbled to his drink, the amount of candle wax and seaweed built up, maxing him wish to sit down - unable to find a single chair.   
  
  
He leaned against the wall, frown embedded on his face, he didn’t even notice the warm body next to his until they spoke up.   
  
  
“Not having a fun time, are you? I must admit, parties aren’t my favor either.”   
  
  
Twilight looked up, eyes widening slightly. It was the same man from yesterday. He looked… Interesting. Hair pulled into a ponytail, his white undershirt showing slightly, tux coat buttoned - keeping it secure. A black belt held his waist, pants meeting black dress shoes.   
  
  
He looked down smiling, offering a hand for Twi. He took it and shook slowly.    
  
  
“My name is Time. It is nice to meet you.”   
  
  
He shook back. “Twilight Gallio, pleasure to meet you as well.”   
  
  
Time loomed over Twilight, standing tall, posture absolutely magnificent - reminding Twilight to fix his slouch. He inhaled, exhaling the candle wax bit by bit. Time grabbed a glass from a waiter, thanking him.   
  
  
“Tell you what, Twilight. If there was only one desire for mankind, what would you say it is?” Time asked, sipping from his glass.   
  
  
Eyebrows furrowing, Twi looked over his calm features. “Um.. I’d say love… Everyone wants it, from an infant age to an old age.”   
  
  
Time nodded to his words, taking another sip. “You seem to want that.”   
  
  
“..Excuse me? I assure you, that’s  _ not  _ what I want. Don’t you know it’s rude to assume things about people?”   
  
  
“Is that so? Then, forgive me for my rudeness.”    
  
  
Twilight now glared at his drink, bubbles replacing the seaweed. Twi glanced at Time, then back down.    
  
  
“So, what do you do, Twilight?” Time broke the silence.    
  
  
“Uh… I’m a secretary for the company - The Kokiri Enterprises.” He answered, confused by the sudden shift of topic.   
  
  
“Interesting. You know, not a lot of people get that job.”   
  
  
Twi scoffed, “Insulting me now?”   
  
  
“Oh no, not insulting. More so of, complementing. Given your choice of words yesterday, I’m slightly surprised.”   
  
  
Twilight’s face flushed, glaring slightly. “Oh, like you’ve never cursed on the job.”   
  
  
“Oh I have, but never in front of my boss.”   
  
  
“Boss..?” His eyes widened at the realization, a tsunami crashing above Twi, choking slightly.    
  
  
“I-.. Oh my god, Mr. Woods, I- I’m so sorry, I didn’t-”   
  
  
Time held a hand out, laughing, shaking his head. “No need for apologies. It’s quite alright, you’re not going to get terminated just for cussing.”   
  
  
The shorter looked away, eyebrows furrowed again, feeling sick. Heat was covering his neck and face, head getting dizzy. He had never met the actual boss man himself, and now? He was just plain embarrassed. He thought the dude was a creep, when really, this was the one that could have his life crushed in an instant.    
  
  
“Hm.. Well, Twilight Gallio, it was nice to meet you, but It’s almost time for my speech. Will you stay for that?”   
  
  
Twi nodded, “Yes sir.”    
  
  
Time smiled, patting his shoulder and walking off. It left him by himself. When Time was certainly out of sight, he quickly ran to the bathroom, leaving his glass on the table. He went into a stall, locking it and heaving over the toilet. Sweat dripped from his forehead, droplets hitting the water. Spit joined the mix, Twilight’s lip trembling.    
  
  
“Fuck..” He whined, crouching down, elbows propped on the seat.    
  
  
The candle wax threatened to rise, but a hard swallow kept it down, hands folding behind his neck. He rubbed slowly, sighing as his nerves began calming. His breathing went normal, allowing him a moment of serenity. It took him a few moments before he stood up, flushing the toilet, and walking out. He washed his hands, throwing some cold water on his face and neck to help calm down. Wiping his face dry, he exited, going back outside.   
  
  
He stopped, looking curiously at another stranger, holding two champagne glasses, one obviously his. He walked up, nervousness now slightly waddling in his mind.   
  
  
“Excuse me, I believe you have my glass.”   
  
  
The man looked down, smiling. “Yes! I held it so no one would take it. I was going to talk to you but you ran off. Are you alright?” He handed the glass back to Twilight, smiling wider.   
  
  
“Ah, yes. I’m okay. I don’t really prefer parties and crowds. Not a big people-person.”   
  
  
He nodded. “I’m exactly the same. Don’t like loud areas… I’m Jiro. I’m from Shabo’s Construction Inc.”   
  
  
“Oh! That’s the company that built the space where I work!”   
  
  
“Kokiri?”   
  
  
“Yes!”   
  
  
He laughed, turning to face Twilight again. “Small world then. Our boss man dragged us here, saying we were invited by Kokiri’s CEO.”   
  
  
Twilight drank more, listening curiously. They continued talking for who knows how long, laughter and gentle nudges being passed. Twi got dizzy mid sentence, falling on Jiro’s arm.    
  
  
“Woah! Easy there, think that’s enough drinking for you…” Jiro took away his drink, placing it on the table behind. Twi mumbled under his breath, leaning against his arm.   
  
  
Jiro helped him stand upright, gently tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “Would you like to go to my place perhaps?” He whispered in his ear.   
  
  
Twilight nodded without thinking, holding on his arm.    
  
  
Jiro smirked, slowly helping Twilight walk to the exit, a hand around his waist. From where she was, Toni held back a shit eating grin, watching with a raised eyebrow. Distantly, another pair of eyes watched, a frown embedded on their lips, glaring. The eyes moved away as they walked on stage, tapping the mic to get everyone’s attention to start speaking.   



	2. Headache Inducing

Uli looked up at the sound of a truck approaching, smiling wide. She walked to the driveway as it pulled in, excited to see her baby. Twilight hopped out, sniffling. He didn’t even glance behind him, walking inside. The woman stopped, smile gone and now turned to a concerned frown. Slowly, she made her way inside, watching quietly as he went from the kitchen, a pair of scissors in hand, and walked towards his room.   
  
His hair was a mess, eyes bloodshot, and a shirt button undone. Had he gotten into a fight..? Uli followed after, only to stop as she watched him with a pile of clothes head into the bathroom. She sighed, the shower running. Uli looked behind her as footsteps sounded, looking at her husband.   
  
“I think he had a bad night..” She whispered, grabbing his hand and leading him back outside.   
  
In the bathroom, Twilight sat in the tub, head between his knees. The hot water melted away the candle wax, seaweed, and the feeling of puke. His eyes were closed, letting every single inch of pain and ache wash away. He leaned back against the fiberglass tub lining, letting himself look down.    
  
Softly touching bruises that lined his thighs and even a bite mark on his stomach, Twilight snarled in slight disgust. Boiling water burned his fingers every time he touched the marks, looking away as he blistered. The male counted to a minute, standing up by using a grab bar on the shower wall, and started getting to work on cleaning himself.   
  
His loofa scrubbed at every inch of his skin, fingers combing conditioner through the brown locks he adored. His nails subconsciously scratched at his thighs, mind placing it as an itch. After gathering himself a bit more, and letting all the negativity leave his body, Twilight stepped out of the shower.   
  
He began his daily routine, getting ready for work. Twi got dressed in record time, adjusting himself. He ran out the bathroom, grabbing his bag from the couch. He quickly checked that everything was in it before going to the kitchen, stopping as he saw Uli.   
  
His mother zipped up his lunchbox, handing it over to him. “Here you go baby.. There’s two sandwiches, apple slices, and a muffin.”   
  
Twilight smiled, taking it and kissing her cheek. “Thanks mom. I’ll see you when I get home, okay?”   
  
She nodded, waving goodbye. He shoved the small bag into his larger next to files and his slippers. Twi grabbed his keys from the hook and ran outside, waving goodbye to his brother and father tending to the cows. He started his truck and quickly started heading towards his job.   
  
Twilight began singing softly to the radio, a plan set in stone in his mind. Just ignore the events of last night, continue the day as normal - like he always did. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the wad of cash and putting it in his bag. He couldn’t help but huff at the reasoning behind it.    
  
“Apology gift my ass... “ He mumbled.   
  
Left with his thoughts, Twi began thinking about Toni. Was she alright by herself? Did she meet anyone? He hoped nothing happened to her.    
  
He knew he was probably overthinking, but it was better safe than sorry. The thought of Mr. Wood appeared in his mind again, he wondered what his speech was. Would he be fired for how he acted towards him? Why did he ask him to the event? If anything, he perceived the boss as homophobic, and while he had no evidence for it, it’s just what he assumed.    
  
Maybe it was the internalized homophobia then. He didn’t really know, but it had to be something in the end. Twilight’s drive went back in a flash, and he soon found himself switching his boots for his slippers. He waved hello to the receptionist, hitting the button for the elevator. He moved out of the way as people got off, walking on by himself.   
  
Just as the doors were about to close, a hand stopped it, the doors opening again. Twilight felt sick by just seeing his face.    
  
“Mind hitting the button for floor 10?”   
  
Mr. Wood smiled at Twilight, the secretary doing just that. He stood as far away as possible, holding his nose high and glaring at the wall. Mr. Wood leaned against his side of the elevator, glancing at Twilight with a raised eyebrow.   
  
“Hm. I looked for you after the speeches last night, but I guess I ran you off.”   
  
“Guess you did.”   
  
Mr. Wood popped his neck before looking in the elevator mirror, adjusting his cuffs and collar. “You know… I have eyes everywhere in this company.”   
  
“Yeah? Sounds like the CIA if you ask me.”   
  
‘ _ Fuck, could this elevator go ANY slower?’  _ Twi asked himself internally, watching as the numbers slowly climbed.   
  
Mr. Wood laughed at the comment, turning to face Twilight. “Mr. Gallio, if you’re implying I’m the CIA, that would make you the FBI.”   
  
Twi turned, facing him with a stern pout. He didn’t understand just why he was being this ballsy in front of his boss, but he just couldn’t seem to control it.   
  
“Then it looks like we both have our eyes then. Now, if you excuse me.”   
  
He turned his head again, fixing his posture from a slouch. Toni had once called him the hunchback of Notre dame, and since then, every time he got irritated, it would remind him of it. Currently, Mr. Wood was Monseigneur Claude Frollo, and he was Quasimodo. This elevator was his damn tower and he just couldn’t leave it.    
  
Luckily, it turned quiet, but Twi could still feel his damn gaze…   
  
“For a CEO, you’d think you know proper etiquette. Staring is not one.”   
  
“Hm, I’m the CIA. I have to have my eyes on you.”   
  
Twi turned, glaring. “Listen… I appreciate the job, and the kindness, but please stop looking at me.”   
  
Mr. Wood put his hands up in defeat, stepping to his spot and staring at the wall. Finally, the elevator dinged, dropping Twilight off at the 8th floor.    
  
“See you again, Mr. Gallio.” Mr. Wood said, closing the door.    
  
Twilight wanted to call that elevator back down, and slap that man right across his face. But to his best interest, he huffed and walked towards his desk next to Toni’s office. He sat his bag down, sitting at his desk. He looked at a little posted note on his computer, a little smiley face from Toni.   
  
“Today is another day…” He read aloud, rolling his eyes.   
  
He opened his computer, grabbing the stack from his counter, starting to write everything in.   
  
It wasn’t that hard, just basic financing papers to be typed in, and forwarded to the financing department. His fingers ached, earning him to lean back in his chair, popping them. He then popped his neck, going back to working before a tap on his counter made him look up.   
  
Twilight’s blood went cold, eyeing Jiro. “Twili, how’re you doing?”   
  
“Uh… I’m… I’m fine. How can I help you, sir?”   
  
He laughed, adjusting himself to be fully leaning on the desk. “Just came to visit.. I asked the receptionist where you were, said I was your fiancé, and decided to come see you again.”   
  
“That’s called stalking.”    
  
“It’s called romance!” Jiro laughed, walking around the counter, moving Twilight’s head to rest on his stomach, going through his hair.    
  
“I wanted to ask you… I had such a wonderful time last night, would you like to have another date tonight?”   
  
Twilight pushed himself up, shaking his head no. “I’m sorry, I have family over, and i promised my brother that-”   
  
Jori put a giant wad of cash on the desk discreetly, smiling sweetly. “Down Payment.” He whispered.   
  
He swallowed heavily. “...How much is this…”   
  
“Ten thousand.”   
  
He choked on his own air, gently taking the wad and examining it. He eyed it, mouth going dry as he tried to find his words.   
  
“I.. I g-”   
  
“Mr. Jori from Shabo’s Construction Inc! How wonderful to see you here.”   
  
Twilight screamed internally, looking towards the front of his desk. Mr. Wood’s stood, hands in his pockets, posture leaning towards the side.   
  
“Mr. Woods! Great to see you.” He held his hand out for Mr. Wood to take, the both of them shaking.   
  
“Mr. Gallio, I had no idea you knew Mr. Jori.”   
  
He swallowed, posture fixing. “Yes sir… He’s an acquaintance.”   
  
He raised an eyebrow, “Acquaintance? I was told fiancé and I just had to come meet the one who stole one of my workers' hearts. We’re like family here.”   
  
Mr. Jori gently rubbed Twilight’s shoulders. “Ah, caught me. Truth be told, I was here to pay him from last night. I accidentally damaged his truck with my vehicle.”   
  
Mr. Wood nodded, chuckling. “That’s a shame… I hope your repairs go easy, Mr. Gallio. Mr. Jiro! Come, walk with me to my office, I’d actually like to discuss with you about expansion.”   
  
Jiro rubbed Twi’s shoulder, walking away to follow Mr. Wood, conversation started. Toni crept up, eyeing the two.   
  
“Wanna tell me why you had a manager and the CEO huddled around you like a fucked up threesome?” Toni mumbled.   
  
Twilight just shook his head, groaning and rubbing his face. He’d never been more annoyed in a single day before, a headache already making its way behind his eyes and temple.   
  
Toni shook her head. “I’m just surprised Mr. Wood’s is actually down here.”   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
The manager rubbed her hands after stealing some hand sanitizer from Twilight’s desk. “He used to come down all the time, walk through the halls, talk to everyone. There was this one Manager named Sheik, weird fuckin’ dude. I guess he and Mr. Woods became friends, next day Mr. Wood fired him for some reason, and he stopped coming out.”   
  
Twilight frowned. “Sounds like either Sheik or he was a dick.”   
  
“We all assumed he said some really messed up stuff, and moved on.”   
  
Twi nodded, glancing towards the elevator before turning back. “Well, truthfully, I’m through with today, and can’t wait to go home.”   
  
He shoved the extra wad in his bag, turning back to his computer, waving goodbye to another co-worker as she dropped off another stack of papers.    
  
“Well… Off to work for me.” Twi sighed, waving goodbye to Toni as she left.   
  
He caught himself constantly turning around every time the elevator dinged, expecting Mr. Wood or Jori to walk in and bother him again. Luckily, it didn’t happen, he wasted time being anxious over nothing.    
  
The clock hit his favorite mark eventually, letting Twilight change his shoes, wave goodbye to everyone, and leave. He stopped as he saw Jori by his truck, smiling.    
  
“I was wondering when you’d get off, haha.”   
  
Twi gave a hesitant smile, walking over to get in his truck. Jori closed the door as he opened it.    
  
“You never answered my question.”   
  
He slowly looked from the ground to Jori. “I’m not a whore.”   
  
“Never said you were. I really think there could be something between us. Or if not, just a fling here and there.” He said, boxing Twilight against his own truck door.    
  
Twi swallowed nervously, once again struggling to find his words again, but whimpering as Jori leaned down, kissing his neck at a sensitive area.    
  
“C’mon.. I already gave you a downpayment.”   
  
Twilight furrowed his eyebrows, reaching into his tote to grab the money and shoving it into Jori’s chest. “No. I’m not doing that. You can go buy an escort if you’re that desperate.”   
  
“Besides, we have a date tonight.”   
  
“FUCKING CHRIST DUDE!” Twilight yelled, turning to face Mr. Woods again.   
  
He laughed at the reaction, taking Twilight’s hand, leading him to his Bugatti la voiture noire, opening the passenger door. It lifted, allowing Twi access. He glanced between his two options and sat down in the car, locking his truck.    
  
“I’m very sorry Mr. Jori, but maybe another time. I’ll see you on the first Monday of next month! ...And that means no other time from then.”   
  
Mr. Jori couldn’t even respond as Mr. Wood walked around, getting in the driver seat. The tension was deadly thick, silence too loud. Twilight felt the tsunami crash again as the car began moving, candle wax filling his lungs to his throat.    
  
He couldn’t even look anywhere else except his hands, death gripping his tote bag. His knuckles were white, palms clammy like before. Heat rose from his spine, covering his neck to his face. Twi’s headache was replaced with nausea.   
  
“I suggest you throw up out the window if you’re going to.” Mr. Wood said, no emotion in his voice.    
  
Twi managed to glance to the side, swallowing everything down.   
  
“I.. Where did you-”   
  
“I don’t allow prostitutes at my workplace, Twilight Gallio.”   
  
Twi felt feverish, blood going cold again. His chest felt heavy, panic and guilt swelling. “S-Sir, I.. I..”   
  
“I’m not finished. I do not allow strong language at my company, nor laziness. I do not allow my employees to walk around with a high attitude, and frankly act like a brat.”   
  
Mr. Wood stopped at a red light, turning to Twilight. Twilight could feel his glare go into his soul, tears threatening to fill his vision. He blinked away the threat, lip trembling.    
  
Mr. Wood turned forwards again, continuing to drive. “...That’s what I would say to any other employee.”   
  
He chuckled, pulling into a restaurant. He choked, tears falling without his notice. The doors popped open once he parked, getting out. The CEO moved to Twilight’s door, holding a hand out. He silently took it, Mr. Wood pulled him up, wiping his tears away. He grabbed Twilight’s tote, putting it back in the car. The doors closed and locked, Mr. Wood grabbed him by the waist, leading him inside.   
  
“Fix your face, Mr. Gallio. They don’t take filth very well here.”   
  
Twilight quickly rubbed his cheeks, sniffling softly. Mr. Wood brought them in, the hostess bowing. He bowed back, Twi following example. She began leading them to the counter, gesturing to the seats at the counter.    
  
Mr. Wood leaned against the chair, thanking the waitress as cups of tea were placed in front of them.   
  
“Mr. Gallio… I saw what happened last night. I do not want you near Mr. Jori ever again, or I will fire you. Do you understand me? If he approaches you, that will not count against you.”   
  
Twilight didn’t even bother arguing, wanting to make a smart comment of _ ‘didn’t know you controlled romance too’ _ , but considered himself on too thin ice already. More tears fell, hitting Twi’s lap as he looked down.    
  
“I want the best for my employees and the company. You putting yourself in danger like that goes against my own policies as a business owner.” He commented, taking a sip from his tea.   
  
Mr. Wood looked at Twilight, tilting his head, head resting on his folded hands. “Why are you crying?”   
  
Twi deadpanned, eyebrows furrowing. His eyes were red, tears making streaks down his face. “You… I thought you were going to fire me, hate crime me, or just… Anything than this.”   
  
“Do you want me to fire you, Mr. Gallio?”   
  
“No sir..”   
  
“Then I won’t.”   
  
Mr. Wood leaned back up, smiling as the chef came out, greeting the two. Twilight sniffled, rubbing his cheeks again, trying to calm himself. He bowed as the chef bowed to him, going to begin the food that Mr. Wood had already requested for beforehand.    
  
Twi couldn’t help but glance at him, glossy eyes looking over him, Mr. Woods too focused on the art instead of his employee. He looked forwards again, now starting to wonder what was going through his mind, but more importantly… How was he going to get back to his truck now?


	3. Suit & Tie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, smthn happens.

The drive was deathly silent, however, it was better than before. Twilight’s stomach was full, having much enjoyed the food served. He seen the bill and was so thankful it was Mr. Wood paying… $822 for two people… Ridiculous that rich people could do that without batting an eye.    
  
Mr. Wood stopped at an intersection, looking at Twilight, smiling.    
  
“Mr. Gallio… Would you rather me return you to your truck, drive all that way home, or… Would you rather come with me to my home not too far away, stay the night, and I bring you to work tomorrow?”    
  
Twilight blinked, dumbfounded by the question… Should he go home? Or should he kiss-ass?   
  
“I… As long as it’s not a problem with you to stay..” Truthfully, he wanted his truck.   
  
He wanted to go home to his family, wanted to not leave his truck abandoned, and wanted to sleep in his own bed. But he also  _ really  _ felt like he should say yes, something in the back of his mind nagging him.    
  
Mr. Woods smiled wide, turning left instead of right, Twi looking out the window, watching as buildings turned into expensive houses, and land turned to water. They got to a closed gate, Mr. Wood reaching out his window and punching in the code. It opened and they drove through, Twilight’s jaw dropped at the sight.    
  
A giant home stood at the end, a fountain in the middle of a giant driveway, a garden of flowers lining next to bushes. At the top of the home, he could see a pool. He slowly turned to Mr. Wood.    
  
“Just how much money does this company make…?”   
  
He laughed at the comment, getting out of the car. Twilight followed, watching as Mr. Woods gave the keys to a valet…. He had to stop from scoffing. A personal valet.. He could only imagine one of those. How silly, a valet to park on a farm.    
  
Mr. Wood grabbed Twi by his waist again, leading him inside. He took off his shoes, changing into his slippers, Twilight mimicking Mr. Wood’s actions. The CEO led the Secretary up a long spiral staircase, Twi looking at everything around him. He was brought to a bedroom, Mr. Wood motioning for him to get comfortable. He walked to his dresser, grabbing a towel.    
  
“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be back.” He said, turning and walking out.   
  
Twilight watched him leave before dropping his tote on a chair next to a desk. He looked at the many papers across it, recognizing it as company paperwork. He started looking around the room, observing all the trinkets on shelves, and framed photos on the walls.   
  
A picture of a younger Mr. Woods, shaking the hand of a blonde, right in front of a small building. Both of them were smiling brightly, seeming to be so close to one another. Twilight looked to the hallway where Mr. Woods went to as he heard the sound of water starting, the noise gave him a bit more reassurance to continue looking around. The male went to a china cabinet, admiring the pottery and fine glass. A specific mug with what seemed to be a real crystal embedded on it caught his attention, admiring the blue and black mixings.   
  
Moving around the room, Twilight stopped at a night stand, glancing at the hallway first. Once he was positive he was safe, he opened the top drawer. Nothing of interest, just a simple few photos, a book, glasses, and what seemed to be a pair of socks.   
  
Going to the second drawer, also nothing interesting. It held a file, and after snooping, he confirmed it was just more paperwork. Finally getting to the bottom dresser, his expectations were low and… They were met. He sighed at the spare alarm clock and house slippers.   
  
He looked to the side, eyes getting caught on a box under the bed. He reached under and slid it out, opening the flap. He practically choked on his spit, looking at what seemed to be hundreds of pictures of a man bound to a pole, some kind of fluid was either on his body, or trailing down his thigh. There was another picture, where the blindfold and gag was off…   
  
A giant hand held what seemed to be a young adult Mr. Wood’s face, tears going down his face, but he had a shit eating grin on. Twilight felt his cheeks get darker, quickly getting alert as the sound of water stopped. He put the picture back in the box, sliding it back under the bed. He scrambled up, running to the chair his tote was on. Twi pretended to be going through it as wet footsteps eventually entered the room.   
  
“Mr. Woods, I-.. I appreciate your hospitality but I think I’m going to-”   
  
He turned to make eye contact, choking on air once more as he seen Mr. Woods in just a towel going into his dresser, pulling out clothes. He looked over with raised eyebrows, curious for Twilight to finish his sentence. The secretary looked away, face getting even darker than before.    
  
“Have some decency, man…”    
  
Mr. Woods laughed, continuing what he was. “Continue your words?”   
  
He thought about it for a minute, eyeing the alarm clock on another night stand. He swallowed at the time written on it…  _ ‘2:45 AM’.  _ He shook his head.    
  
“N-Nothing, sir.”   
  
Twi moved and sat facing away on the king sized bed, hand feeling over the grey fleece blanket. He heard the dresser close, and squeezed his eyes shut as footsteps got closer to him. They stopped suddenly, moving to the other side of the bed. Mr. Woods smiled, and Twilight screamed inside his head.   
  
Mr. Wood closed the open drawers on his side before pulling out the box from under the bed, closing the top. He glanced up with a smirk, pulling out the picture of his face.   
  
“My, Mr. Gallio… It’s rude to snoop, don’t you know? Talk about decency..”   
  
“M-Mr. Woods, I’m so sorry! My curiosity got me, and I’ve never been in such a house before, I got curious, I didn’t take pictures, nothing, I-I’m… Oh god…”   
  
Twi pleaded, continuing to talk on and on, he didn’t even noticed as Mr. Wood put everything back in order, and got behind him. A hand went over his mouth, making Twilight gasp, hands instinctively grabbing Mr. Woods arm.   
  
“You talk a lot when you’re nervous.. Have you ever been told that?”   
  
Twi slowly shook his head no, eyes scanning the bed as he couldn’t look at the other male. Mr. Wood inhaled sharply before exhaling slow, looking down at the mess of brown hair. His hand went through it slowly, fixing it to a side sweep.   
  
“If I move my hand, will you continue rambling?”   
  
Shaking his head no, Twi exhaled as the hand moved away, looking behind at Mr. Wood. He was still in his towel, now putting his hair in a ponytail again. He couldn’t stop staring, earning Mr. Woods to sigh when he was done. They made eye contact for bit, realizing Mr. Wood was eyeing his entire form over… This was strange. Not normal, this was all sorts of wrong.   
  
Twilight managed to pull his eyes away, face turning to face the bed again. A soft noise escaped his lips as his face was grabbed, cheeks squished. The hand yanked his head down, Twi wincing at the action. His body was in a vulnerable position… Face down, back arched, and from how he was sitting - his ankles right under his rear, lifting it more. A chin rested between his face and neck, right on his chin. The thumb next to his mouth began caressing over his bottom lip, another hand sliding under his stomach, feeling over his thigh.   
  
“M-Mr. Wood…”   
  
"Now, Mr. Gallio... Usually, I get what I want in situations like these. But you... You interest me."   
  
Twilight managed to shuffle before freezing, feeling another body pressed against his.   
  
"Twilight.." His voice got lower, leaning close.    
  
The thumb at his mouth slowly found it's way in, Twilight feeling as if Time was liquor itself, slowly lapping at it for a taste test.    
  
"You don't know what you do to me, Twilight. And I've only known you for so little... Isn't that special? I’m risking everything I’ve made just to touch and be like this with you..”   
  
The thumb rubbed over his tongue, and against Twilight’s better senses, he let it. Twi started licking over it and sucking, Mr. Wood sighing at the action, the hand going to his inner thigh and feeling up slowly.   
  
Mr. Wood leaned down, hot breath going against Twilight’s breath. “I want to see you…”   
  
He was slowly rolled to his back, left in a lustful state. Twilight was gripping the sheets, legs spread with Mr. Wood standing between them. Mr. Wood leaned over him eventually, hand going over his cheek to his neck, earning Twi’s head to lift slightly.   
  
“May I undress you, my pansy?”    
  
A slow nod came from the younger male, watching as heavy hands went to his waist, gasping as a slow grind was pushed down. Mr. Wood leaned down, lips grazing over Twi’s cheek, going back to his ear. Another slow, needing grind was placed, this time Twilight was able to feel a hard pressure against his thigh. Lips grazed back down before their faces were practically connected by the lips.   
  
“Scared of commitment?”   
  
Mr. Wood smirked, leaning down and taking his lip, pressure relieving from Twilight’s chest. The candles appeared again, the wicks tying together. The flame from the bright yellow candle lit the dark grey, sharing its fire. Wax began falling down, mixing with the other color. It became a softer grey, a tint of yellow making it to a weird green. The wax seemed to make its own candle, another wick adding to the mix.   
  
Mr. Wood moved back, Twilight opening his eyes he didn’t realize closed, looking at the string of saliva that connected them together. They were both panting, the air getting hotter and damper with each amount of sweat that dropped. The CEO smirked, licking up the strand near him before his hands began lowering.   
  
It stopped at Twilight’s pants, undoing his button and zipper. Twi watched with pure anticipation, helping Mr. Wood take them off as he finally pulled, yanking his ankles out. He sat up slightly, Mr. Wood watched every move, biting his lip slightly as Twilight threw his shirt off.    
  
His eyes narrowed, hands going over the obvious hickies next to his nipples, and even a bite mark on his left breast. His eyes trailed down, rubbing the other marks apparent on his thighs.    
  
Twilight followed his gaze, growing self-conscious, going to cover himself, but hands stopped him.    
  
“Do I have your permission to replace these?” He asked, gaze serious.    
  
Without any words, he nodded, watching Mr. Wood move down and lick over the marks. Hands went to his boxers, slowly pulling them down, revealing his half-mast shaft, earning a simple chuckle.   
  
“O-Oh like you’re any better…” Twi hissed, eyeing down at him.   
  
Mr. Wood looked up with a determined smirk, standing up straight. Without breaking eye contact, he undid the towel around his waist, letting it drop, right along with Twilight’s jaw. Twi swallowed dryly, eyes locked onto his boss’ shaft. He went to reach out before pulling his hand back, looking up.   
  
A grin was across his face, eventually leaning over Twi again, pushing him down. They sat like that for a moment, Twilight needing to process, and Mr. Wood seeming to think of what to do. Seeming to get an idea, Mr. Wood reached down, grabbing his own cock, pumping it slowly. He sighed, shuffling up more before he grabbed Twilight’s along with it.   
  
A drawled whine left Twi’s throat, eyes closing and leaning against the sheets. He couldn’t even think as the candles lit again, wax filling his abdomen bit by bit. His back arched, pushing down against the river ripples along his groin, rocking to create small waves that shot over his body, cooling him.   
  
The river seemed to rock back, allowing Twilight to stop moving, now just trying to keep himself afloat. Crystal ice slid down his neck to his chest, repairing the damages to his body. Soft licks and kisses replacing the old rough biting. A breath of relief left him, feeling the healing touches move to every burn. Soft pleads left Twilight’s throat, water flowing from his mouth. It seemed to please the river, rocks getting faster.   
  
However, it stopped, moving down. The river stopped rocking, now an ocean wave holding onto him, rocking him back and forth to a softer pace. The crystals touched his thighs, soaking up every hiss and growl of the pain. The crystal tip grazed before lightly puncturing next to his balls, right over another hiss. It soothed its infliction with another healing lick, kisses planted down.    
  
“Twilight..” Mr. Wood’s voice soothed.    
  
Twilight looked up, eyes hazy. The larger male was over him, the two floating on the cool water, crystals lining over his lips. Mr. Wood’s face was flushed, eyes half lidded and watching his current bed partners expressions. Using his own spare hand, fingers were brought and sipped into Twilight’s mouth, the smaller male suckling and lapping the sweet taste of liquor on his tongue. They went deeper to the back of his throat, the alcohol was burning his throat but not earning a reaction besides a gurgling moan.    
  
“Fuck… Fuck, Twilight…”   
  
Twilight started whimpering louder, hyperventilating as the candle wax threatened to overflow. His back arched, Mr. Wood’s face meeting his chest. A sharp, short wail left Twilight, wax covering Mr. Wood’s hand and abdomen, some getting on his own. Tears of relief went to his cheeks, before another liquid covered his face, making him squeeze his eyes shut.   
  
Slowly, the water drained, the crystals melting, and the candles burning out. Twilight slowly opened his eyes, looking at the cock aimed at his face. Mr. Wood sighed, catching his breath. He pumped himself a few more times, watching as Twilight opened his mouth to catch the last few drops, purring silently.   
  
A gentle lick was given to his tip, then Twi laid back down. Mr. Wood moved off, now sitting next to Twi, licking his hand clean of semen. After he was done with his hand, Mr. Wood moved Twi’s head to place on his naked lap, cleaning his face with his thumb - feeding it to him slowly. He accepted every bit of it, considering it his water.    
  
“You did so beautifully, pansy..”   
  
Twi just hummed, sucking on his thumb before letting go. Mr. Wood leaned over, kissing his wet lips again before pulling away again. Twilight was moved again, this time now snug in Mr. Wood’s arms, being carried down a hallway.    
  
“It’s only right I help you after being so perfect.”   
  
He just nodded, leaning into the warmth Mr. Wood provided, ignoring the sticky sweat. He was brought into a gorgeous acrylic bathroom, gently sat down on a bench in front of a vanity. Mr. Wood opened the door to a glass shower, turning the water on. Steam rose from the marble floor, Mr. Wood leaving the door open. He walked over to Twilight, lifting him up and walking in. He gently placed him down on one of the built in seats.    
  
Twilight watched as Mr. Wood grabbed items from a small shelf, walking back over. They stood still at the realization. Mr. Wood sighed, placing everything down except the shampoo, pouring it into his hand. Twi looked forwards, directly at his cum cover abdomen. He leaned forwards tasting himself. The CEO hesitated before starting to run his fingers through the brown locks.    
  
Looking up slightly, they made eye contact again as Twi dipped lower, licking at his half-limp cock. A murmured growl came from above, but was ignored. Twilight continued licking, moving his hand to move it up. With a gentle kiss to the tip, and tongue pressing at his urethral, Twilight took his cock in to the head. Mr. Wood gripped his hair, threatening to yank him further.    
  
His tongue laid beneath his shaft, licking his pulsing veins, lips wrapped around. He gave a few gentle sucks, mindful of his teeth, before slowly starting to bob. With each movement came more in his mouth, getting half way down before his hair was yanked. Twilight looked up, watching as Mr. Wood huffed through his nose.   
  
“...Be still. I need to wash your hair line.”   
  
He did as told, but continued his slow sucks, humming to send vibrations up as he was rubbed.   
  
“Fucking damnit…” He hissed.   
  
Mr. Wood continued, thumbs rubbing the soap in, fingers going to his ears, being precise and gentle with him. “After all that, you still spoil me, pansy.”   
  
Eventually; Mr. Wood’s hands continued regular washing, hips giving a slow thrust to let Twilight know he could continue. His mouth dragged drool and pre along Mr. Wood’s cock, strands falling to the water below. The taller male gasped softly, hands stopping their motion, clutching tightly. He grabbed the back of Twilight’s pushing him forwards - hips thrusting in at the opposite pace.    
  
A tiny gag escaped before claiming, a muffled squeal leaving as he felt Mr. Wood touch the back of his throat, keeping him closer. Thrusts got more aggravating and desperate, Mr. Wood trying to reach his own reach. He gripped the shower wall, the other still having a tight hold on Twi’s head. He looked down momentarily, looking directly into Twilight’s glossy eyes, earning a deep, raspy growl.    
  
With a few more hard thrusts, Mr. Wood held him closer - keeping him still as he came down his throat. He stayed like that, looking down at Twi.   
  
“Swallow.”   
  
Twilight relaxed his throat a bit, swallowing what he was given, giving a slight swallow around Mr. Wood as well. He sighed, slowly pulling back to relieve pressure. Mr. Wood laid fully soft again, although he still looked harder than before. He crouched down, leaning his forehead against Twilight’s soapy one.    
  
“You, my dear, are something else..” He mumbled, gently kissing his nose before standing back up.   
  
The two laid quietly after finishing the shower, Twilight hidden in Mr. Wood’s chest, hand going through his now silky hair. A gentle kiss on his peck made the CEO look, meeting eyes with Twilight.   
  
“I… I’m not getting fired for this, am I?”   
  
A soft chuckle, “Do you want to be fired?”   
  
“No sir... I don't.”   
  
“Then you won’t.”   
  
Mr. Wood leaned down, kissing him sweetly again.. He liked the way they tasted together. Twilight moved back to his spot, eyes closing with a content sigh. Mr. Wood continued going through his hair, stuck awake by his own thoughts. He observed the sleeping form, a tiny smile creeping on his face.   
  
His voice turned to a soft whisper, even he could barely hear. “Twilight Gallio… I think I’ll keep you.”   



	4. What comes after

Twilight slipped out from bed, looking back at the still sleeping male… Mr. Woods wasn’t going to get up anytime soon, afterall, it was 5 AM. He reached down, picking up the first fabric he felt, recognizing it as a shirt and slipping it on. He grabbed around before feeling pants, slipping those on next. It felt weird being bare, but he didn’t want to risk taking the wrong pair… Ew. He quietly grabbed his tote from the chair, sneaking out of the room and out.   
  
He got to the front door, slipping on his actual shoes, slippers in his bag. He exited the door, sighing in relief as the plan went successful so far. He looked at the giant gate, jogging down the driveway to it. Twi stopped at the fence, sighing as he didn’t see a good enough way to climb over it..   
  
Old fashioned it was then. Twilight put his tote over his head, making it a momentarily messenger bag. Using pure arm strength, Twilight began ascending the metal fence, straining his wrists, legs crossed.   
  
“J-just like school, Twi..” He assured himself.    
  
He got to the top, panting. He avoided the spikes and began descending now, palms sweaty and face red. Eventually; he slipped, falling the rest of the way. Luckily it wasn’t big enough for injury, just making his ankles tingle. He sighed, looking at the road. He chewed his lip, trying to remember which direction to go. He decided on walking left, starting the long journey on foot. Twi reached into his bag, pulling out his phone. He got confused as it didn’t turn on, cursing aloud as the dead battery screen popped up.   
  
Twi sighed, adjusting his bag and continuing to walk. He looked at the half-lit homes, sometimes eyeing a bit longer than necessary. He couldn’t help it, a slight tanging of wonder of what it was like living like those people…   
  
Continuing forwards, Twilight got out of the street as headlights appeared, hopping to god it wasn’t a police officer. It slowed and Twilight growled internally as a familiar Bugatti rolled up, going incredibly slow to match Twilight’s pace, the windows rolled down.   
  
“It’s cold out.. Do you want a jacket?”   
  
“No thanks, I’m fine.”   
  
He continued walking, stopping as the car stopped, door opening. The needing warmth left the car, earning Twilight to shiver in reaction.    
  
“You gonna get in or waste heat?”   
  
Twi frowned, but sighing in the end. He got into the Bugatti, letting his tote rest on the floor board.   
  
“How did you know I was gone.”   
  
“Easy, pansy. I have security systems.. You know you can open the gate from the inside, right?”   
  
Twilight stopped, glaring even harder than before. His face was even darker.   
  
“Besides… Look at whos clothes you’re wearing. Think I wouldn’t notice that my phone is gone?”   
  
Twi looked down, eyes widening. He was wearing the grey sweatpants and blue shirt Mr. Wood got from his dresser last night. He curiously touched the pocket, pulling out another phone. He groaned, rubbing his eyes. Mr. Wood smiled in return.   
  
“If you wanted to leave, all you had to do was ask… At least let me treat you to breakfast?” Mr. Wood offered.   
  
“Well, I apologize, I didn’t want to fathom the thought I was in bed with you.”   
  
“I thought you were used to being in beds with strangers?”   
  
His face was dark, glaring before giving a slight slap. Mr. Wood rubbed his cheek, popping his neck.   
  
The door closed and he leaned against the seat, sighing softly. He grew more embarrassed as the car turned and started heading the other way, glaring as Mr. Wood chuckled at his reaction. His look softened slightly as he looked at the red slap mark on his cheek. He reached over, caressing it.   
  
“Are you okay?”   
  
“Huh? Oh yes, I’m quite alright… In fact.” He motioned towards his crotch, Twilight turning red as he saw the slight tent.   
  
Grumbling softly, the secretary looked away… He was glad it was Sunday and he had the day off, leaning against the window to watch the scenery. Twi eventually looked over as a hand was placed on his thigh, looking at Mr. Wood curiously.    
  
“If you expect me to blow you in this car, you’re really proving yourself stupid.” Twi mumbled, breath hitching as Mr. Wood’s hand slid up, caressing his limp cock through his pants.   
  
Mr. Wood smirked, removing his hand and pulling out a wadded piece of clothing. Twilight choked as he realized what it was, spreading the silk, thin thong.   
  
“...No way.”   
  
“You left yours at my house. Now do you want to get a rash and everyone sees all your goodies?”   
  
Twilight scoffed, moving forwards and wrapping the silk thong around the rearview mirror. Mr. Wood eyed him before simply shrugging, continuing to drive. The rancher couldn’t help but chuckle as Mr. Wood, the rich man, the CEO, the fancy man with weird fantasies… Pulled into a Waffle House.   
  
“Really? Waffle House?”   
  
“They’re open almost always, would you rather eat grass, brat?” He murmured back, stepping out, making sure to press the lock button three times when Twi got out.   
  
“If that wasn’t classist, I don’t know what it was.”   
  
Mr. Wood gave a half-serious glare, grabbing Twilight by the waist and bringing him inside. He spotted a booth in the back, scooting Twi in before sitting next to him.    
  
“Personal space?”   
  
“We need to talk and I didn’t think you’d rather me say it across the table, Mr. Gallio.”   
  
Twi’s little smirk fell, turning to face Mr. Wood.    
  
“I would like to form a contract with you.” He said with no interest, reading over the menu.   
  
The secretary tilted his head, “Contract? But I’m already employed to you..?”   
  
Mr. Wood shook his head, turning to face Twilight. “I want a sexual contract with you. I want to do more things with you.”   
  
Instantly, Twilight shook his head no, earning a surprised frown from Mr. Wood.   
  
“No, absolutely not… This is going too fast for me, and I don’t like it…”   
  
With a sigh and a simple nod, Mr. Wood replied; “That’s what I thought of.. What if I give you two weeks to think it over, will that be enough?”   
  
Going to say something along the lines of ‘no means no’, the waitress came up. The two said their orders, and once she left, a tension rose.. Uncomfortable at that. Mr. Wood got up and moved to the other seat, grabbing a newspaper from the side and starting to read. Twi looked away, following the pattern designs on the wooden table, wanting to be anywhere then this fucking Waffle House as probably 6 AM.    
  
After an agonizing fifteen minutes, the waitress placed the food in front of each respective male. Waffles, bacon, and toast with orange juice in front of Twilight; Eggs, hash browns, sausage, ham, and black coffee for Mr. Wood.    
  
They ate in silence, until Mr. Wood spoke up. “Where exactly do you live, Mr. Gallio?”   
  
_ ‘Back to formalities, huh…’ _ _   
_ _   
_ “I live in Davin, sir.”   
  
Mr. Wood’s eyes widened a bit, looking up from his bite of eggs. “Davin? Mr. Gallio you mean to tell me you drive almost an hour to and from work?”   
  
“Uh… Yes sir?”   
  
“And you spend how much on gas?”   
  
“...About forty a week, depending if I wanna go anywhere else..”   
  
Mr. Wood sighed, sitting back as he continued eating. Twilight looked down at his food, soon joining in eating. The tension was only slight now, but still awkward. Mr. Wood sniffed, wiping his mouth on a napkin before opening his wallet, pulling out a small handful of cash, placing it on Twilight’s side of the table.    
  
Twi looked down, counting the money before shaking his head. “No, I refuse.”   
  
“This isn’t for last night.. Consider it your holiday bonus. Now please, accept it.”   
  
Mr. Wood went back to eating, and Twilight looked back down at the money, gut clenching as he looked over the $600. The rancher just sighed, eventually pocketing it and going back to eating. After a bit more, the waitress placed the bill and Mr. Wood got it. He raised his eyebrow and crumpled a card that seemed to have a phone number on it. He laid down cash and stood up.   
  
“Ready?”   
  
Twilight slowly nodded, standing up. He thanked the waitress, squeaking as a hand went around his waist, hand resting on his ass. They walked out of the Waffle House, and once more found themselves on the road driving.   
  
“For the amount of times we’ve been driving, I’d think we’re on a road trip..” Twilight laughed softly before turning to watch out the window.   
  
“Would you like to go on one? Name a place, we’ll go.”   
  
“Oh haha, not a chance old ass.”   
  
“I’m only thirty-two.”   
  
Twilight stopped mid-thought, looking over at Mr. Wood. “You’re thirty?”   
  
“Two. Yes.”   
  
Twilight blinked slowly, sitting in the small confusion only a twenty-five year old would have. Somehow, someway, the thought made candle wax grow in his stomach. He grumbled under his breath, turning away once more. The ride went quiet, Mr. Wood got interested as the terrain changed from buildings to farmland, smiling.   
  
“I’ve always wanted to pet a cow.”   
  
“Really? I have a few. My favorite’s name is Paper.” He laughed.   
  
“Paper?”   
  
“My little brother came up with all the animals' names, haha. He loves naming things. One time, he renamed himself to Jefferyson. We had to go along with it until he went to elementary school, then he became Tickles-Worth.”   
  
Mr. Wood laughed at that, shaking his head. “I had no idea you had a brother.”   
  
“Mmhm.. I'm adopted, but I don’t let that change anything. They’re my blood no matter what.”   
  
Mr. Wood nodded, “I was raised by my grandfather. Never got this luxury of parents, so I guess I can relate with that to you.”   
  
“No? If you don’t mind me asking, the picture with you and another blonde… That wasn’t your father?”   
  
His face went sour, frown now present. “That wasn’t my father, no. That was my business partner Sheik. We opened Kokiri Enterprises together.”   
  
“What happened to him?” He asked softly, fearing the worst.   
  
Mr. Wood thought for a moment before sighing. “Me and Sheik used to be an item… Engaged, even. One night, we got into a really bad argument over the pictures you saw under my bed. He assumed they were recent, when they were before we even met. So, in his own instinct of revenge, he told the man who financed Kokiri Enterprises that I was having sexual intercourse at the workplace, I lost all support… The business fell through, and I called off the engagement. I got with a woman named Malon after, and Sheik didn’t like that either.   
  
He had convinced her that I was using her for money, for fame, and as a scape goat so no one found out I was bisexual. I lost her to… You, Mr. Gallio, are the only partner I had in thirteen years, even though we aren’t an item.... So I guess sexual partner is better.”   
  
Twilight looked over Mr. Woods' face, an upset frown on his face. “That’s horrible… Who could do that to someone? ...Well, I’m glad you got rid of that douche bag, you deserve better.”   
  
Mr. Wood shrugged. “Like I said, thirteen years. I’ve lived alone, and I can do it again if need be.”   
  
Twi wanted to add more to the conversation, but he pointed to the left. “That’s mine right there, sir.”   
  
Mr. Wood turned into the driveway, Rusl and Uli looking curiously as an expensive, abnormal car parked in front of the home. Twilight stepped out, tilting his head at Mr. Wood.    
  
“Would you like to come meet the cows?”   
  
Mr. Wood instantly lit up from his sour mood, turning off the car and getting out. He walked next to Twilight, meeting Uli and Rusl half way.   
  
“Baby! Oh baby, we were so worried! You hadn’t come home and… Oh..” Uli hugged him tighter, twilight hugging back. She kissed his face all over, moving back so Rusl could hug.   
  
“Glad you’re safe, son. Now, you gonna tell us who Mr. Rich man is here?”   
  
The rancher chuckled softly. “Mom, Dad, this is…”   
  
Mr. Wood held a hand out, sensing Twilight’s uncertainty. “-Boss. Mr. Gallio here was stuck in the parking lot last night, so I let him stay at mine as the roads were too dangerous. I can assure you, he was a pleasure to have.”   
  
Uli beamed, shaking his hand frantically. “Well aren’t you kind! Thank you sir, I appreciate you taking care of my boy.”   
  
“Yes, thank you Mr… What’s your name?”   
  
“Time Woods, sir. Pleasure to meet you.”   
  
“Oh you are so much better than that Purlo fella I tell you!”   
  
Mr. Wood smiled, looking at twilight as he grabbed his hand. “Momma, pa, I’m gonna show him the cows! He’s always wanted to be near one, okay?”   
  
Uli gave a knowing smile to Rusl before nodding, Uli patting down twi’s shoulders.    
  
“You two be good now.” Rusl hummed, bringing his wife inside the home.   
  
Twilight brought Mr. Wood into the field, humming a soft tune. They eventually got to the cow pasture, most of them asleep or grazing along the field. Twilight brought him up to a dark brown cow with brow down his head.    
  
“This is Coffee, he’s super sweet.”    
  
Twilight brought Mr. Wood’s hand to the cow, gently rubbing over Coffee’s back. Mr. Wood was smiling wide, getting the groove and starting to pet on his own.   
  
“So adorable… So soft..” He began whispering, leaning close to half-hug the cow.    
  
Coffee just huffed, continuing to graze. Twi giggled at the interaction, petting under Coffee’s chin, kissing his snout.    
  
“Do you have chickens?” Ti- Mr. Wood asked curiously, eyes lighting up.   
  
“We sure do.”   
  
Somehow, Mr. Wood had managed to pet every single animal on the farm, even Epona who didn’t like strangers all that much. He was content as could be at the moment as a chicken rested on his shoulder, another on his lap he was petting.    
  
“You’re so cute, Baked Bean… So soft, so nice. I bet you do a lot of work for Mr. Gallio, hm? He should give you a raise. Yes he should.”   
  
He spoke to the hen continuously, in his own little world. Twilight was watching with hearts in his eyes, watching as Mr. Wood lifted Baked Bean, kissing his beak.    
  
“I think I’ll give you a diamond built coop, just for you. I’d get single ones for all of you, yes I would..”   
  
Twilight giggled, “It’s concerning that I feel like you actually would.”   
  
“Mr. Gallio, if i could get any animal, it would be a chicken.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
Mr. Wood pointed to the chickens resting on him. “They’re great business partners, I already have a plan for finances and promotion plans.” He said with confidence, earning another giggle.    
  
“You’re something else..”   
  
He gently placed Baked Bean on his shoulder, a smirk on his face. “I am now a bird stand.”   
  
“It’s all cute and happiness until they poop on you.”   
  
“I know a very good cleaning lady.”   
  
Twilight shook his head, chuckling softly. He held Tater Tot in his lap gently, going through and rubbing near his wing. “Hey…”   
  
Mr. Wood looked up.   
  
“About that contract..”


End file.
